bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Demi Dyrssen
Demi Dyrssen (でみ ぢいせん, Dyrssen Demi) is the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13. Appearance An hour glasses shaped female shinigami with short raven black hair, short eyelashes, and a light blow skin. She has brown-colored eyes.wears her sword on her right side near her white belt . Her uniform consists of a long black skirt with white rope, normal looking black robe type for a shinigami female. Personality Demi is a friendly, caring, loyal and very hardworking shinigami who has shown great dedication to helping others. History Human Life Demina was always gifted as a human before having her deadly fall, Demi was caring and kind to all. Raised in a small family a loving mom and dad. Most her child hood was in books she learned to read early and never stopped. and always keeps it up. she also spent her days taking care of older people. One day she is was asked by a little older woman to help a man that was her husband, some how made his way to the top of the building. Once up there she saw the old man and he was confused and lost. she saw him close to the edge and ran after him but ended up slipping over and fell from the roof. She Knew she was dead once she saw her broken body on the ground, she stood there feel sad about that she couldn't do more cause the old man had fell as well. Just then she saw the old man kneeling and a black robed man placing the butt of his sword onto his head. the man faded away and walked up to her and smiled "you want to protect them better?" He asked "yes.." she said" Then go and train everyday and become a death god. " and pops his hilt onto her head 'Shinigami Life' Demina started as a trainee, and after her exam, was initially placed into squad 5, which was then run by Kidou Corps Taicho, Tenshi Satsuriku. With her skills and level of drive to make the Squad better, The Squad five Captain saw fit to make her a 6th seat, from there her level of commitment and drive only got better. After patrolling, further training, and working in her combat skills to gain her Shikai, Demi was promoted to the 4th seat which she held, until the Captain of 4th Division asked if she would be willing to accept a new chalenge. After thinking on this for awhile, Demi took him up on the offer, and transferred to fourth division, where she continued to show her prowess. Indeed, for several months she would serve as vice captain during times of both great adversity and peace before her captain, Nicholas Darkfury, was reassigned to the 12th division. Several months later, after proving herself a highly skilled captain and capable leader, she was promoted to the Captain Commander's post after Yukari was reassigned, and became one of the longest-serving Captain Commander's since the reign of the legendary Yamamoto. Power & Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: Demina specializes in the use of swords during combat. Demi has shown has to have Kidō Master: Demina has great talent for Kidō, even back at the Shinigami Academy,is often seen applying Kidō spells during fights and with relative ease. Flash step Expert: Demina is proficient in the use of flash steps, allowing her to keep up with other Shinigami of her level Great Spiritual Energy: Demina's level of spiritual power is common amongst those of an captain Zanpakutõ Suzume *'Shikai: '''Its Shikai command is '"Shriek, Suzume."' '''Shikai Special Abilities:' '-Shriek sound shockwave: When the sword is slashed in the air the wind rushing through the holes on the sword create an ear-splitting piercing Shriek sound shockwave, the Shockwave is a wall of force that is 50 feet wide and 50 feet tall that distracts and confuses the opponent's senses, and could cast temp earing loose, if hit they should also feel as if they where hit by 5 tons' '-Wind Knives:The rings would also make small Unseen "wind Knives" that fire from the arc of my swing, each swing makes new knives but only 36 at a time' '-Healing scalpels: the Wind Knives would change into 3-6 scalpels any more then that would take a heavy drain on her body and her own energy and reaitsu,they float around the body and using them to penetrate the target's flesh,whiles channeling reaitsu to each one,each is capable of slicing through organs and internal tissues and either healing them and closing off internal bleeding thorough the cuts. + Reaitsu tornado: forms a spin wind healing Reaitsu +wind Of Scalpels, her Wind scalpels turn into 10 and do the same as above. and more focused more for badly wounded' Bankai: Bankai command is: Chidori Suzume Himei Bankai Special Abilities: '-Sonic Boom : The upgrade to her shockwave, can fire off quick shots of highly compressed sound waves that would blast off the blade with a sonic blast, the wave front is large over 150 feet wide and a 150 feet tall, if hit they should also feel as if they where hit by 50 tons of force, the wave also will try and cut,tear and rip things apart' '-Distorting Pulse: Taps her sword and it start to resonate this can alter the original shape of an objects, images, sounds, waveform or other form of information or representation' '-Sonic Lance: the 6 rings on her back start to build wind inside each one and Compresses air into an intense beam. This is used as a sort of "battering ram" with the power of 10 tons of force, and the explosive force of 5 pounds of tnt, once all 6 rings are fired it take 1 post for them to recharge but all must be fire before they can.' '-Siren's call: With the wave of her sword, a soft calming that sound permeates a limited area within 50 feet of her, as the sound waves permeate most nearby targets, it would stimulate the wounds on a cellular level' allow her to repair them while manipulating the sound waves, is capable of recharging reiatsu of the targeted patient not fully only to start stabilizing internal injuries that are not life-threatening while beginning their natural healing process. Credits This wiki page has been uploaded by Trayce Cobalt ( Sato Aketa ). All content has been created by Demi Dyrssen. Category:Shinigami